El Corsario
by Adaptitgirl
Summary: —AU— Su máscara ocultaba un secreto, pero sus brazos ardientes le confesaban su pasión.
1. Capítulo 1

_**InuYasha © Rumiko Takahashi **_

_**Adaptación de la novela de Jude Deveraux "The Raider/El Corsario"**_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1<p>

* * *

><p><em>1766<em>

Inuyasha Taisho se acomodó en la silla, sus piernas largas y esbeltas se acomodaron en la alfombra. Se encontraba al borde del Kazana, mientras que su buen amigo Miroku, regañaba a uno de sus sirvientes de la tripulación. Pese que le caía estupendamente bien, y que él era una persona carismática, y un poco querendona con las mujeres, de lo único que podía asegurar es que no le gustaba para nada verlo molesto, en realidad nunca había entendido como es que solía ser tan odioso ese amigo suyo. Sonrió de lado, él y sus manías de que salieran las cosas perfectas.

— Espero que tu trabajo sea más competente esta vez — soltó su amigo un poco hosco — Si no juro que te aventaré yo mismo por la borda, si mis ropas vuelven estar todas tiradas — aseguró.

Inuyasha rió al ver al pobre sirviente asintiendo y se preguntó si en verdad Miroku era capaz de eso… aunque tampoco lo iba a tentar, más valía prevenir que lamentar.

— Fuera de mi vista — señaló el amo, su muñeca estaba envuelta con encajes, hacia el cabizbajo sirviente, quien en seguida salió, y este en seguida azotó la puerta — No entiendo cómo es posible que mi ropa ande tirada ¡la mejor ropa!

Inuyasha lo miró y finalmente sonrió — Imagino que debes de soportar mucho, ¿es verdad lo que ibas a hacer?

Miroku caminó hacía la gran mesa maciza que se encontraba frente a ellos, alzó la ceja — ¿Qué? — Dijo distraído concentrándose en la cartas marinas — ¿Lo de aventarlo por la borda? — Encogió de hombros — No, aunque si lo vuelve a hacer no me dará otra opción — hubo momentos de silencio y finalmente suspiró — Amarraremos unos doscientos veinte kilómetros a tu queridísima Warbrooke, ¿crees que alguien pueda ir por ti para llevarte al norte?

— Me las arreglaré — Inuyasha encogió de hombros despreocupado, estirando su cuerpo, de por sí ya adolorido de haber estado navegando, el camarote ocupaba casi todo su cuerpo.

Sin embargo no pude evitar al pensar que había adiestrado sus apuestas facciones para que ocultaran lo que en verdad pensaba. Miroku lo conocía… aunque sólo un poco, no le gustaba que nadie en verdad supiera lo que en verdad le preocupaba o sentía.

Hace meses atrás había recibido la carta en Italia de su hermana Rin, donde le rogaba que volviera, decía que necesitaba a los Taisho y que le revelaba el hecho que para ella era prohibido; su padre, Inu no Taisho había resultado herido gravemente en un accidente debido a un barco, donde tenía las piernas destrozadas, pese a todo, y a su buena condición, había sobrevivido a todos los pronósticos, y estaba condenado a vivir en su lecho, inválido.

Rin también mencionaba en su desesperante carta que se había casado con un inglés, el cual era inspector de aduana de la pequeña ciudad de Warbrooke, quien era… frunció el ceño al recordarlo en su cabeza, ya que la pequeña no entraba en detalles sobre las actividades de su esposo, probablemente entraba en conflicto con la lealtad hacía él y la fidelidad a su familia. Gruñó más al percatarse que su pequeña hermana se guardaba muchas cosas, y que probablemente podrían ser vitales.

Rin había entregado la carta a alguno de los marineros que pasaban por Warbrooke con la esperanza de que llegara a Inuyasha y que lo hiciera volver a casa. Él había recibido la carta poco después de haber anclado en Italia. La goleta con la que había partido desde su pueblo natal hace ya cuatro años, se había hundido hacía ya más de tres semanas, había estado esperando sin esperar mucho en las costas italianas algún otro puesto de oficial.

Hasta que allí mismo por mera suerte conoció al ruso Miroku. En Rusia, la familia de Miroku tenía un estrecho parentesco con la zarina, motivo que a veces él esperaba que todo se hiciera minucioso o que se acataran las cosas a sus órdenes, debido a su rango, aunque a veces no fungía mucho eso tan odiosamente.

Inuyasha había intervenido en salvarle su espalda de una banda de marineros que al parecer no les había apetecido haber escuchado lo que Miroku les había dicho de ellos. El joven Taisho había sacado su espada, se la había arrojado al ruso, y de su cinturón había extraído dos cuchillos, uno para cada mano.

Ambos habían combatido por una hora, al terminar se encontraban cansados y cubiertos de sangre con la ropa hecho jirones, aunque de alguna forma se habían convertido en amigos. Inuyasha se había convertido automáticamente bajo la hospitalidad rusa, eran arrogantes pero generosos. Sin pensarlo, Miroku lo había llevado a bordo en su barco privado, era un lugre, era un tipo de barco tan veloz que en realidad estaba prohibido en muchos países, puesto que era capaz de dejar atrás a una embarcación, pero también era bien sabido que nadie se metía con ellos, menos con los aristócratas rusos quienes ellos sólo bajo sus reglas se gobernaban.

Inuyasha se instaló en el opulento navío, y por un par de semanas, disfrutó que le sirvieran como el mismísimo rey. Los sirvientes de rusos de Miroku le brindaban todo aquello que él pidiese.

— En América no somos así — le había dicho Inuyasha al ruso, tras la quinta jarra de cerveza.

Le comentó sobre la Independencia de los norteamericanos y sus puntos a favor, que ellos tenían la grandiosa capacidad de crear un hermoso país a partir de la nada.

— Hemos combatido — miró la mesa un poco con fijeza mientras alzaba la vista en sus ojos ambarinos a los azules de su amigo —, contra los franceses y los indios; hemos combatido contra todo el mundo… quién sea ¡siempre ganamos! — Se jactó.

Mientras más bebía, más se jactaba que Norteamérica era invisible, y de todas sus glorias que había tenido. Después de que él y Miroku se hubiesen consumido la mayor parte del tonel, el ruso sacó un líquido claro de aroma pesado al que llamó vodka y gustosamente comenzaron a beber de esa botella como si fuese vino. _Aunque no se diga otra cosa de esos rusos_ pensó Inuyasha al ver su jarra llena de ese líquido fuerte alzándole la jarra mirando a su amigo _es preciso reconocer que beben como el mejor. _

Y aquél día, cuando su cabeza sentía que se le partiría en dos, la carta había llegado junto con un señor de cara cansina. Miroku se moría de curiosidad por saber lo que decía la carta que estaba dirigida hacía su amigo.

Miroku sirvió tres vasos de vodka y los puso en la mesa, Inuyasha simplemente rodó los ojos, pasando por alto los zumbidos que sentía en su cabeza, el hombre que no conocía simplemente comenzó echándole relatos sobre cómo estaba Warbrooke y finalmente echó un vistazo a la carta que en realidad callaba muchas cosas.

— Se casó con un hombre muy malvado — vaciló un poco y tomó un poco de aquel licor para darse valentía, mirando al muchacho Taisho agarrándose la cabeza — Le quitó el barco a Jaken, diciendo que había contrabando a bordo y como lo hizo todo legalmente — bajó la cabeza y apretó la boca en modo de disgusto — Ninguno de nosotros pudo hacer nada. Si Jaken pudiese juntar sesenta libras… entonces podría haber un juicio — gruñó — Para recuperar su barco, era todo lo que tenía, y ahora ya no tiene nada, ¡nada!

— ¿Y qué hizo mi padre? — Con dolor en la cabeza, se inclinó mirando al pobre hombre, alzando las cejas — Sinceramente no me imagino a mí padre no haciendo absolutamente nada, dejando que aquél yerno haga lo que le apetezca con el barco de ese hombre.

Al pobre hombre comenzaron a cerrársele los ojos, aquel licor no era para nada, algo que hubiese probado antes — Inu no Taisho no tiene piernas. No puede moverse de la cama, aunque le pasó aquel accidente todo pensamos que iba a morir… pero aún vive, si es que eso es una forma de vida. Apenas come — dijo quejumbroso — Sango Higurashi se hace cargo de la casa y…

— ¡Los Higurashi! — Exclamó Inuyasha, molesto inclusive su dolor de cabeza lo había mandado a un lado — ¿Todavía viven en ese cobertizo? — Dijo algo burlón.

— Hace un par de años sus demás hermanos partieron — frunció el ceño el señor — Sango trabaja para tu padre, y Kagome circula un bote en el puerto, por supuesto que con eso mantiene a la familia. Creo que usted conoce más que bien a los Higurashi; no aceptan limosnas — dijo más cansado que de lo normal, recordando más a aquella muchachita de Kagome — Kagome vale la pena, fue la única que se enfrentó a su cuñado el señor Taisho. Aunque claro… — encogió de hombros — Los Higurashi no tienen nada qué perder si se enemistan con él, no poseen nada de lo que alguien pudiese desear.

Al final el dolor de cabeza lo había dejado a un lado e intercambio una mirada con el sujeto. No podía evitar pensar que los Higurashi eran personas que en verdad no pasaban desapercibidas en la ciudad, por muy malo que a uno le pasaran las cosas, siempre uno descubría que ellos estaban peor. Eran los más pobres y sucios… claro que disimulaban todo eso con lo único que tenían; su orgullo.

— ¿Aún sigue tan temperamental Kagome como siempre? — Musitó Inuyasha, sonriendo ante el recuerdo de aquella mocosa flaca y sucia, que por motivos extraños, lo había elegido para complicarle su vida, quedó pensativo unos segundos — Deberá de tener veinte años, me supongo.

— Sí, más o menos — el pobre hombre sentía como los ojos se le hacían pesados cada vez más.

— ¿Ya se casó?

— Nadie quiere a esos niños — aseguró el viejo, ya tambaleándose — Lleva usted mucho tiempo sin verla… a Kagome. Ha cambiado.

Inuyasha pensó un momento y sonrió de lado — Tengo la ligera sensación de que ella sigue siendo la misma — finalmente vio como el viejo dejaba su cabeza contra su pecho, percatándose que se había quedado dormido, miró a Miroku — No hay de otra, debo de asegurarme bien, de qué trata todo esto. Rin me pide que vaya a la casa a ayudarlos, no creo que estén las cosas tan mal como me pintan. Mi padre — le aseguró a su ruso amigo — siempre ha creído que Warbrooke es su pequeño feudo personal y lo más seguro es que ahora que está incapacitado y que otra persona se está haciendo cargo le disgusta. Y más si es uno de los Higurashi quien está metiendo sus narices en todo esto para provocar disturbios — frunció la nariz — Sé que hay un barco que parte a Norteamérica dentro de seis semanas, quizás el capitán aún no tenga toda la tripulación.

Miroku se echó todo el licor que quedaba de vodka a su garganta — Te llevaré yo mismo. Mis padres querían que visitara América, además de que tengo primos allí. Todo hijo debe obedecer a su padre.

Inuyasha sonrió para no demostrar lo mucho que en verdad le preocupaba el estado de su padre. Ni siquiera podría imaginarse a su padre tan corpulento y lleno de energía postrado ante una cama, inmovilizado.

— De acuerdo — alzó la vista, ocultando su verdadero sentimiento — Será un placer.

Desde entonces habían transcurrido varias semanas; ahora faltaban pocas horas para llegar al muelle e Inuyasha esta ba ansioso por ver otra vez a su patria.

Nueva Sussex estaba floreciente. El ruido de los barcos parecía tranquilo, los gritos de las personas que pregonaban su mercancía le hacía sentir tranquilo, con aquellas discusiones y regateos de siempre. El aire estaba impregnado de pescado y a gente sucia e Inuyasha casi podía agradecer eso después de estar mucho tiempo en el mar.

En cambio Miroku se estiró y dio un bostezo grande, el sol había arrancado alguno de los brillos de hilo de oro en su chaqueta bordada — Mi primo te recibirá de buen agrado, nunca tiene nada que hacer, le servirás de distracción.

Inuyasha miró como su amigo se encontraba perezoso y le puso una mano en el hombro — Gracias, pero prefiero de una vez iniciar el trayecto rumbo a mi casa, quiero saber cómo sigue mi padre y ver en qué tantos líos mi hermana se metió.

Cuando llegaron a pisar el muelle se separaron. Inuyasha simplemente cargaba un saco al hombro. Primeramente pensó que debía comprar un caballo, y después ropas nuevas. Suspiró, era todo lo que poseía, ya que lo que había tenido estaba en el barco que, muy probablemente estuviese hundido a miles de kilómetros bajo el mar.

— ¡Miren! — Soltó un soldado británico al ver las ropas casi andrajosas de Inuyasha — Debes de tenerle respeto a tus superiores — soltó agrio — Principalmente las escorias como tú.

Inuyasha no pudo ser rápido para poderse defender, todo había pasado demasiado rápido. Cuando había sentido que alguien lo había empujado desde atrás. Haciéndole tirar su pequeño saco de ropas, trastabillando esté lo volvió a empujar, finalmente no pudo mantener el equilibrio, cayéndose de bruces en el polvo, las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar resonando en sus oídos.

En segundos ya se encontraba en pie, estaba dispuesto a degollarlos y a torturarlos por haberse burlado de él, esos mugrosos ingleses. Sin embargo sintió una mano y miró por el rabillo del ojo a su amigo quien lo miraba serio.

— Yo no intentaría hacer eso.

Espetó de malestar y se erguió lo más que pudo caminando hacía ellos, no importándole aquellas palabras que él le decía.

— Están en su derecho — dijo serio — Si los atacas saldrás perdiendo, lo sabes.

Inuyasha se detuvo y soltó una sonrisa tiesa — ¿Cómo que están en su derecho?

Aunque ahora que la presión del enojo comenzaba a tranquilizársele supo a su pesar que el ruso tenía razón, eran seis y él sólo eran uno.

— Son soldados de su Majestad — prosiguió mirándole calculador — Y sabes tan bien como yo, que pueden hacer lo que se les plazca, si haces cosas sin pensar, podrías terminar en la cárcel.

No le dijo absolutamente nada se sentía herido, y frustrado. Se dio la vuelta agarrando su saco y se emprendió a la caminata de nuevo, ¿qué iba a saber su amigo, si ellos eran libres? Pero cuando ellos tuviesen la independencia… meneó la cabeza y trató de pensar nuevamente en ropa limpia y un buen caballo.

Cuando pasó frente a la taberna le llegó el vaho de un aroma de guiso a pescado, y se percató de lo cuán hambriento estaba cuando su estomago gruñó. Sin pensarlo y percatándose estaba sentado ya, en una mesa mugrienta comiendo el caldo sabrosa, aunque no pudo echar de menos las comidas que había compartido con Miroku, utilizando los cubiertos de oro y platos de porcelana la más fina, inclusive eran traslúcidos.

No estuvo alerta a la punzada que sintió en el cuello de la espada que le tomó por sorpresa, al alzar la cara observó al mismo petulante inglés que lo había humillado antes.

— Ajá, conque aquí te escondes marinerito — soltó divertido, provocándole — Pensé que estabas muy lejos de aquí, metiendo tu asquerosa cara en más polvo como hacen los cobardes — finalmente desdibujó su semblante para adoptarlo más serio — Quítate nos pertenece ese lugar.

Inuyasha no hizo nada al principio evaluando las posibilidades, no tenía absolutamente nada en las manos, aunque lo único que contaba a su paso era destreza y celeridad. Antes si quiera de que los soldados pudiesen si quiera imaginar de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, arrojó la mesa contra ellos, derribando al primero, asestándole un golpe tan fuerte en la pierna que lo hizo chillar de dolor, sin pensarlo los otros lo atacaron de inmediato.

Con una sonrisa dura, Inuyasha logró derribar a los otros dos, con fuerza tomó el asa del caldero pesado que pendía con fuego, quemándole sus manos, y como plus también le había quemado el estómago. Sonrió divertido ¿se creían superiores a él? ¡A un norteamericano! Y él que había creído hace rato atrás que no podría con tantos, de un buen humor justo cuando estuvo a punto de estrellarle una silla en la espalda al quinto hombre, el posadero le pegó en la coronilla con un jarró de cerveza.

Inuyasha cayó graciosamente en el suelo.

Un cántaro de agua fría y sucia le dio de lleno en su cara. Inuyasha se levantó penosamente, tambaleándose, le dolía la cabeza como el demonio y no pudo abrir los ojos. Casi podía asegurar que estaba en el infierno… si no hubiese sido por esa peste de aroma hediondo que circulaba por el lugar.

— ¿Qué haces? — Una voz gruñona y hosca le preguntó, mientras trataba de incorporarse — Párate, estás libre.

Con trabajos logró abrir los ojos y acomodarse en la pared tratando de orientarse pero en seguida se le cerraron.

— Inuyasha — la voz que de inmediato reconoció como la de su amigo Miroku lo hizo medio sonreír — Vine a sacarte… — vaciló un poco al verlo todo apestoso y frunció la nariz — Primero muerto antes de agarrarte así… anda levántate y ven.

Las luces doradas le lastimaron a Inuyasha cuando empezó a caminar y descubrí que Miroku era el causante de esas luces, tenía el mejor atuendo puesto y que sabía que solía ponerse cuando quería impresionar a alguien y obtener lo que deseaba, y sonrió en un estado ya un poco mejor al comprender que no ensuciaría esa chaquetilla para ayudarlo.

Cuando trató de ubicarse sin dejar de sentir el pulso en su cabeza queriéndolo matar, se percató de que estaba en una cárcel. La suya en sí era un calabazo asqueroso, con paja vieja en el suelo y quién sabe qué cosas había en los rincones. No se había percatado que había viscosidad en la pared y que en su mano estaba impregnada.

De alguna manera extraña se compuso para seguir a su amigo quien salía del lugar con la espalda muy recta. Descubrió que había salido la luz del sol, lastimándole el iris, observó a un carruaje magnifico y finalmente se vio ayudado a subirse en él.

Apenas se había sentado para relajarse cuando Miroku frunció el ceño e inició su diatriba.

— ¿Sabes que te pensaban ahorcar en la mañana? Me enteré por mera casualidad. Vieron tu pelea que tuviste, ¿sabes qué fuerte fueron las cosas? ¡Le fracturaste la pierna a uno de ellos! Probablemente la pierda, uno está quemado y el otro sigue inconsciente — farfulló algo y finalmente más sereno lo miró — Inuyasha, alguien de tu condición social no puede hacer estas cosas.

Inuyasha alzó la ceja ante esa particular noción, y se maldijo porque Miroku si tenía esa condición que se le permitía hacer lo que quisiese. Ya no prestó más atención a toda la perorata que su amigo le estaba diciendo, no le estaba sentando para nada bien, hasta que vio como un soldado inglés tomaba a una jovencita por el brazo y la llevaba a tirones al edificio.

— Paren. —Pidió.

Miroku miró la misma escena, sin embargo pidió que siguiese el carruaje, cuando se percató de que Inuyasha quería bajarse con el carruaje andando, lo empujó con toda su fuerza contra las almohadones, Inuyasha se apretó su cabeza de por sí adolorida.

— Son campesino — objetó su amigo de pelo negro, como si de en verdad le costase creer el porqué del acto de su amigo, que acaba de salvar.

— Lo sé, pero son míos, mis campesino — musitó el joven, cerrando los ojos.

— Ah, comienzo a comprender — soltó socarrón mientras veía como el lugar se perdía, dejándole en paz — Habrá más, se reproducen con celeridad.

Inuyasha bufó y no quiso contestarle algo tan absurdo, el no entendería. La cabeza le volvió a doler y se percató que todas aquellas cosas que escuchaba en América sobre los horrendos que eran los ingleses no lo creía. Es cierto que en Inglaterra decían que los colonos eran un par de delincuentes que sólo necesitaban mano firme e inclusive fue capaz de presenciar cómo inspeccionaba los barcos norteamericanos antes de permitirles regresar, pero nunca creyó que fuese algo muy horrible como contaban. Se recostó no queriendo mirar de nuevo por la ventanilla.

Cuando llegaron a la gran casa edificada, Miroku se bajó sumamente molesto, no creyendo que su amigo fuera sumamente impulsivo y no tenía ninguna intención más de seguirlo ayudando pensando finalmente que él se las tenía que arreglar solo.

Cuando Inuyasha entró seguido de la mucama a la casa, enseñándole dónde estaba su cuarto y una tina caliente. Se empezó a desvestir una vez que la mucama salió, el dolor de cabeza disminuía y comenzó a pensar en la carta de su hermana. Por supuesto que había descartado todas esas cosas que le había dicho, tomándola como una reacción fútil que una mujer toma ante las catástrofes, pero ahora ya no se quitaba en mente que en verdad Warbrooke estuviese en peligro, y que según el viejo ese, Jaken en verdad estaba en problemas por lo de su barco. Frunció el ceño y se puso a pensar, si así lo habían tratado a él y aquella muchachita por pensar que tenían algo de poder ¿ahora cómo serían las cosas aquellos que ostentaban cargos más altos?

— ¿Aún sigues pensando en eso? — Miroku entró observando a su amigo pensativo — Bueno, ¿qué esperabas? ¿Cómo querías que reaccionaran, vestido de esa manera?

Inuyasha lo miró frunciendo el ceño espetando — Cualquier hombre es libre de vestirse como se le antoje.

Miroku soltó una carcajada seca — Así piensan todos los campesinos — suspiró, indicándole al sirviente que entraba que empezara a desempacar los numerosos baúles — Vestirás por el momento la ropa de mi primo… mañana te daremos ropa adecuada para que vayas con tu padre sin temores.

Inuyasha lo miró y pudo notar que aquellas palabras habían sonado a orden y no a sugerencia, gruñó. Odiaba que le dijeran qué hacer y qué no hacer. Cuando Miroku se fue, un criado lo iba a secar pero él se negó envolviéndose simplemente la toalla en su cuerpo delgado y atlético. Se asomó por la ventana, había oscurecido, las lámparas se hallaban encendidas, podía ver a los soldados que caminaban de allá para acá a su placer, escuchó a la distancia carcajadas fuertes y sonidos de vidrios rotos.

No le temían a nada. Gruñó. Por supuesto que ellos no lo hacían porque contaban con la protección del mismo rey, si alguien salía en la defensa o se le ponían al tú por tú como él lo había hecho simplemente lo mandaban a ahorcar. Eran ingleses ¿y qué acaso ellos no lo eran también? Pero no, se le consideraban salvajes e ignorantes, necesitados de una mano dura.

Apartándose disgustado le echó un vistazo al baúl entreabierto que le habían dejado. Lo primero que sobresalía era una camisa negra. Sonrió de lado sin siquiera ponerse a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo.

Agarró la camisa, ¿y si alguien les hacía pagar con la misma moneda? ¿Si alguien vestido de negro salía por las noches hacerles justicia a todos los colonos sin miedo a esos castigos?

Emocionado revolvió el baúl hasta encontrar unos pantalones negros.

Miroku entró sin haberse escuchado, y miró a su amigo emocionado revolviendo el baúl sacando un par de prendas negras, alzó las cejas — ¿Se puede saber qué haces? — Inquirió recargándose en la pared — Si buscas las joyas, olvídalo que no están allí.

Inuyasha lo miró contrariado para después seguir en su búsqueda — No digas más Miroku, y ayúdame a encontrar un pañuelo negro.

Su amigo cruzó y le apoyó su mano en el hombro, confuso — Quiero saber qué haces.

De repente Inuyasha habló demasiado emocionado — Tengo un grandioso plan para fastidiar a esos ingleses tontos. Quizás con alguien salido en las noches…

— Ah, ya entiendo — los ojos azules de Miroku brillaron, le parecía algo entretenido. Caminó contento abriendo un segundo baúl — ¿Nunca te hablé de mi primo? Aquel que bajó a la escalinata de nuestra casa… — recordó el momento sonriendo con más emoción en sus ojos impregnados — El pobre animal se fracturó las patas delanteras pero debiste de haberlo visto fue algo estupendo.

Inuyasha se apartó un poco frunciendo las cejas — ¿Y qué le pasó?

— Murió — encogió de hombros no dándole importancia — Todos los buenos hombres mueren, debe de ser la naturaleza de la vida o algo así. Estaba borracho y quiso salir de la ventana con todo caballo, obviamente ambos murieron — suspiró — Era bueno el hombre.

Inuyasha no dijo nada sobre el amigo, en cambio se dispuso a poner los pantalones ajustados que pese a que podrían quedarle grandes porque el primo de Miroku eran ancho y largo, se le ceñían estupendamente bien gracias al esfuerzo que había hecho en su propio barco y la blusa le quedaba perfectamente bien, ajustándole en sus anchos hombros.

— Ten toma — le ofreció su amigo, ofreciéndole las botas altas — Y aquí el pañuelo — sonrió divertido viendo al hombre con su cabello largo negro ondulándose entre su espalda poniéndose las botas — ¡Tráiganme una pluma negra! — Gritó en el corredor.

Inuyasha lo miró molestó — Se supone que la noticia es secreta.

Miroku encogió de hombros no dándole importancia — No hay nadie, bueno, salvo mi primo y su esposa.

Inuyasha rodó los ojos — Y sin contar el centenar de criados que pululan.

— Sabes que no cuentan — se volteó a ver que el criado entraba con una pluma de avestruz negra.

En pocos minutos Miroku ayudó a vestir a Inuyasha de negro. Abrió agujeros al pañuelo y cubrió con él la mitad superior de la cara de su amigo. Luego le puso un gran tricornio en la cabeza. La pluma se rizaba alrededor del ala, dejando caer algunos mechones sobre la frente.

— Perfecto — aprobó el ruso emocionado, retrocediendo al ver a su obra de arte — Y bien, ¿qué planea hacer este chico? — Soltó una sonrisa burlona — ¿Cabalgar asustando hombres mientras besa a las mujeres bonitas?

Inuyasha calló un poco rascándose la cabeza — Si, algo así.

Viéndose así, ya no estaba muy seguro en sí de lo que quería hacer.

Sin embargo su amigo Miroku viéndolo dudar lo alentó — En los establos hay un hermoso caballo negro. Está en el último pesebre. Cuando vuelvas brindaremos por el uhm — pensó emocionado, no podía creer en lo que estaba haciendo pero le agradaba mucho — El corsario, sí — dijo más seguro — Ahora sal y diviértete — Miroku le palmeó tan entretenido por las cosas — Ah, y no tardes que tengo bastante hambre.

Más emocionado y probablemente debido a la adrenalina, Inuyasha salió rumbo a los establos para tomar el caballo. Sonrió divertido bajo aquella vestimenta dejaba de ser alguien, cada paso que daba se sentía muy poderoso, pensaba en los abusadores de los ingleses arrastrando a la pequeña muchacha y también en Jaken, quien había perdido su barco. Simpatizaba con él, al final les había enseñado como atar nudos en el barco a los hermanos Taisho.

Cabalgó en silencio buscando el momento adecuado, fue fácil hallarlo. Ante una taberna había una bonita joven, con los brazos cargados de barriles de cerveza, rodeada de siete ebrios soldados.

— Ven bonita, bésanos — canturreó uno — Aunque sea pequeñito.

No perdió más tiempo salió entre las sombras, lanzando su caballo a todo galope aunque eso hubiese bastado para sobresaltarlos, había sido más impresionante aún ya que su cabeza lo tapaba el alumbrado haciéndole parecer que no tenía cabeza junto con la ropa negra, hizo que retrocedieran atemorizados.

Sin pensarlo y ni imaginándose su voz salió con el acento inglés de la clase alta y sus vocales cerradas de su patria habían sido selladas — Métanse con alguien de su calibre — sacó su espada, avanzó con ambos hombres quienes retrocedían por la aparición repentina del sujeto.

Con agilidad cortó los botones del uniforme de primer hombre, luego el del otro. Los botones de metal cayeron en la calle adoquinada, el caballo aplastó uno de ellos bajo su herradura. Retrocedió perdiéndose de nuevo en la oscuridad, sabía que la sorpresa estaba en todo su favor, aunque sabía que en cuanto ellos comprenderían y se recuperasen pedirían ayuda y lo atacarían.

Con la espada cortó el aire, y apoyó la punta bajo el mentón del otro soldado — Si piensan molestar a otra chica hermosa o a un americano, piénselo dos veces… porque el Corsario dará caza a ustedes — dijo déspota.

Pasó la espada por el uniforme rompiéndolo sin siquiera hacerle nada al soldado, soltó una carcajada de puro placer nacido del triunfo que lo inundaba por haber some tido a esos patanes autoritarios, que sólo tenían valor cuando estaban en grupos. Aún feliz sus ojos ambarinos brillaron y galopó calle abajo, veloz como el viento.

Pese a su velocidad no pudo prever ni esquivar la bala contra su espalda. Sintió que algo caliente le desgarraba el hombro. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás y el caba llo se alzó de manos, pero él logró sostenerse.

Entonces giró hacia la mujer y los soldados que aún permanecían ante la taberna; uno de los hombres tenía en la mano una pistola humeante.

— Jamás me atraparan. Al Corsario jamás detendrán — el caballo relinchó mientras alzó la espada en una voz triunfal — Los perseguiré…

Cerró los ojos con pesadez mientras mantenía esa sonrisa ancha y orgullosa, cuando los abrió tuve la prudencia de no seguir malgastando la buena suerte que tenía, cambió de dirección y siguió galopando. Algunas personas abrieron las persianas, y los temerarios que se asomaron vieron a un hombre de negro volando bajo sus ventanas. Pudo escuchar los gritos de una mujer probablemente de la chica a quién había socorrido pero no le importó, estaba más ansioso por la herida que había sufrido en su hombro.

Cuando llegó a los límites de la ciudad y comprendió que debía deshacerse de él, debido a que estando con él era demasiado visible bajó de él cerca de los muelles, protegido por la confusión de los barcos y sogas, le dio una palmada al caballo y lo observó alejándose a los establos.

No pudo comprender la magnitud de la herida, de lo único que estaba seguro es que perdía demasiada sangre. El refugio más próximo era el barco de su amigo el ruso, a poca distancia, custodiada. Se hizo pasó entre los barcos, siempre escondiéndose escuchó los griteríos de que lo buscaban.

Llegó al barco rezando para que la tripulación de Miroku le pudiese reconocer y que le dieran el paso. Ya que ellos eran demasiado celosos para dejar pasar a alguien, en cuanto lo vieron en el muelle le brindaron su ayuda y sonrió de lado pensando que a lo mejor su amo estaba acostumbrado a que sus amigos llegaran en medio de la noche todos ensangrentados. Se sintió dichoso, al sentir como los brazos de uno de ellos le brindaban su apoyo subiéndolo a bordo, pero Inuyasha no recordó nada más.

Abrió los ojos con dificultad al lugar familiar, viendo como la lámpara se mecía al ritmo del mar.

— Sobrevivirás.

Inuyasha volteó a ver a su amigo sin la chaqueta, sentado y con la pechera manchada de sangre.

— ¿Qué hora es? — Inuyasha trató de incorporarse. Provocándole mareos, haciéndole que se recostara de nuevo, no pensando muy claro aún.

— Casi amanece — le explicó su amigo, levantándose de la silla, limpiando en un cuenco con agua sus manos — Casi ibas a morir… la bala fue muy difícil de extraerte.

Inuyasha cerró los ojos ¿en qué demonios pensaba? ¿Ser el Corsario? Había sido una tontería toda esa estupidez.

— Espero no molestarte — dijo entre dientes — Pero creo que abusaré de tu hospitalidad, dudo que en este estado puedo ir a mi ciudad.

Miroku se secó las manos mirando a su amigo descompuesto, suspiró y sus ojos azules brillaron por la lámpara — Creo que no teníamos ninguna idea en verdad de lo que pensábamos. Ni de las consecuencias — miró a un lado hacia la puerta — La gente quería un héroe, y al parecer se lo brindamos ayer. Todos hablan de las magnificas hazañas que el Corsario hizo. Claro dicen que es el claro ejemplo de que por fin alguien hace justicia.

Inuyasha frunció la boca en disgusto ¡santo cielo! ¿En qué demonios había pensando al hacer eso? ¿En qué?

— Creo que eso no importa ya — Miroku lo volvió a observar esta vez un poco más serio — Se han enviado varios soldados a buscar al Corsario. Hay varios letreros pidiendo tu arresto. A cualquier indicio de él, se ha pedido disparar sin aviso. Esta mañana vinieron a revisar mi barco, dos veces.

Inuyasha maldijo a sus adentros por su impulsividad — Me marcharé — trató de sentarse para hacer sus maletas y no importunar más a su amigo, pero el hombro le dolía demasiado y se sentía débil.

Miroku soltó una risa a pesar de todo — Los mantuve lejos… les dije que si seguían fastidiándome mi país les haría la guerra — dijo más orgulloso, después miró a su amigo y frunció las cejas más serio — Buscan alguien alto y delgado de pelo largo y negro. Si pisas la plancha te matarán en segundos — sus ojos azules se clavaron en los de su amigo furibundo — Y saben que estás herido.

— Comprendo — Hizo un mohín.

Y en verdad lo hacía. Sabía que moriría y que había arriesgado su pellejo a lo tonto. Pero no arriesgaría el de su amigo, lo apreciaba tanto como para hacerle pasar eso, lo había ayudado demasiado. Trató de apoyarse con la silla que tenía ante él.

— Tengo un plan — dijo Miroku más divertido — Como no quiero que esos ingleses me molesten, dejaré que revisen mi barco.

— Si, claro — dijo con sarcasmo Inuyasha rodando los ojos — Me imagino que sería más fácil y que eso me quitaría el hecho de caminar hasta la plancha y morir desangrado allí.

Miroku no prestó atención al tono agrio y burlón de su voz, sin embargo siguió contento — Mandé a traer que trajeran prendas de mi primo… — rodó los ojos — Sabes que es obeso y le gustan las prendas llamativas.

Al gusto de Inuyasha las prendas de su amigo eran demasiado ridículas ¿cómo serían las de su primo? Si bien no lo había visto bien.

Su amigo continuó más emocionado ante su magnífico plan — Si te ponemos algo de colchón en ese estomago tuyo, te fortificamos con un poco de whiskey y te ponemos una peluca empolvada en esa masa gigante de pelo negro que tienes, puedes pasar la inspección.

— ¿No basta que me ponga el disfraz y me vaya?

— ¿Y después? — Inquirió su amigo — No seas orgulloso, necesitas ayuda, además ponte a pensar ¿cuántos en verdad te ayudarían? Aquí hay gente pobre y la recompensa es de quinientas libras — dijo socarrón — Mejor permanecerás en mi barco, conmigo, y después llegaremos a tu ciudad ¿tienes alguien que cuide de ti?

Inuyasha se recostó más tranquilo. En Warbrooke donde su abuelo había establecido, y donde la cual su padre ya era casi propietario… estaba habitada por amigos suyos y queridos por gente que lo apreciaba y en seguida sonrió más tranquilo ante ese pensamiento.

— Sí, tengo gente que puede cuidarme — finalmente dijo.

Miroku se tranquilizó — Bien, entonces debemos vestirte y llevar a cabo el plan. — El ruso abrió la puerta del camarote y llamó al sirviente para que trajera lo necesario.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— Llegamos — le dijo con suavidad su amigo Miroku.

Le sonrió con agrado, el pobre de Inuyasha había tenido altas temperaturas durante toda la semana y no había sido menor el asunto. Sin quererlo en verdad le había tenido cierto cariño y respeto, más aún que esa tontería del Corsario también le concernía. De lo único que estaba seguro es que al menos, este plan había funcionado. El aspecto de Inuyasha había sido dejado de lado por aquel muchacho fornido y guapo para reemplazarlo con alguien quien había estado ebrio por varios días durante la semana; los ojos hundidos, piel seca y enrojecida, y los músculos lentos y débiles.

— Deberemos seguirte vistiendo de esta manera — Inuyasha hizo un mohín doloroso al tan solo pensarlo — Los soldados aún sigue buscando al Corsario y en verdad temo que hayan llegado hasta aquí.

— Sí — murmuró su amigo dolido — Pero no importa — dijo más convencido ahora — Verás que todos me cuidarán en Warbrooke, ya verás.

— Espero que así sea — sentenció su amigo, mirándolo nuevamente por el rabillo del ojo — Aunque si lo primero que ven es a esta persona que personificas…

Inuyasha soltó un bufido. Miroku no sabía nada de cómo era aquél pueblo, claro que no se veía estupendamente tan bien, con sus acolchados de gordura que tenía en el estómago, con la chaqueta de brocato tan vistosa y aquella peluca empolvada que escondía su pelo. Frunció el ceño al pensarlo, ya no se parecía en nada a aquel apuesto mozo que debía volver a su ciudad pero salvarla de su malvado pariente inglés pero… entenderían. Sí, lo harían.

— Ya verás — repitió más para él que para su amigo convenciéndose de ese hecho, su voz gangosa estaba por el licor de coñac que aquel muchacho le había dado — Se rieran de mí, saben cómo soy… comprenderán inmediato que Inuyasha Taisho le pasó algo y ayudaran a curarme este mentado dolor en el hombre que tengo. Sí se reirán ante la absurda idea del como luzco ahora. — Se rió de buen modo y dijo más orgulloso — Saben que es imposible que un Taisho se vista de esta manera tan vistosa como un pavo real ¿entiendes? Sabrán que hay un motivo.

— Si, Inuyasha — Miroku le dijo como no creyéndole, después se encogió de hombros — Espero que tengas razón — suspiró, y en verdad esperaba que lo tuviera pese a todo. Y que aquella gente fuera como él dijese que era.

Inuyasha dijo más tranquilo ante la incredulidad de su amigo — Claro que tengo la razón… los conozco — dijo más seguro.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! ;D<p>

Estamos muy felices de brindarles está adaptación. Les diré de mi parte que cuando terminé de leer la historia original la adoré tanto y en seguida pensé en Inuyasha. ¿Quién no le gustaría que un chico así como él las salvara de las garras de esos ingleses? Les aseguró que en el siguiente Kagome sale en acción.

Sepan que estamos dispuestas a tener tipo de críticas constructivas si bien, es nuestra primera historia que adaptamos… y no queremos cometer ninguna infracción contra las reglas del sitio.  
><strong><br>Véanse libres de dejar sus comentarios, anímenos.  
><strong>  
>Con muchísimo cariño.<p>

Adaptitgirl


	2. Capítulo 2

_**InuYasha © Rumiko Takahashi **_

_**Adaptación de la novela de Jude Deveraux "The Raider/El Corsario"**_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome hizo un puchero — ¿Lo tengo que esperar? — Expresó por milésima vez a su hermana Sango con expresión adusta — Y justamente soy yo… Inuyasha no representa nada para mí — cuando se percató lo que dijo agregó con rapidez — Al menos nada bueno.<p>

Sango ajustó los cordones del corsé de su hermana. Aunque era bastante bonita, su hermana la opacaba, eso no le molestaba pero también ocurría con las de la ciudad y ya había un problema allí.

— Debes de ser buena — se quejó Sango mientras le acomodaba la ropa — La familia Taisho se han portado muy lindos con nosotros, ¡baja de allí Kanna! — Ordenó, dirigiéndose a la niña de cuatro años de piel blancuzca.

La casa de los Higurashi era apenas más que un cobertizo de reducido espacio. La cual sus hermanas trabajaban a tiempo completo para mantener a sus pequeños hermanos porque los mayores habían zarpado. Estaban en el límite de la ciudad, oculta en una diminuta ensenada, sin vecinos cercanos… no porque les gustase vivir así, si no porque dieciocho años atrás, cuando el último de sus hermanos había nacido la gente le había apetecido más prudente dejar de construir a los alrededores.

— ¡Shippo! — Gritó Kagome al de nueve años, que balanceaba tres gordas arañas en la cara de su pequeña hermana.

— ¡Kagome! Tan sólo te pido que te mantengas quieta — protestó su hermana — ¿Quieres que te abroche el vestido? Sólo te meneas como loca.

Kagome se detuvo por unos segundos — He ahí el dilema, no quiero que me lo abroches — Sango rodó los ojos — No entiendo por qué tengo que ir yo, no hay necesidad, además sabes muy bien que no aceptaré limosnas de gente como Inuyasha Taisho.

Sango se pasó una mano por su frente y suspiró.

— Kagome, no lo has visto desde que éramos niños. Tal vez sea diferente…

La chica de pelo largo y con fleco rebelde sonrió de lado — ¡Ja! — cruzó de brazos, levantando a su hermana Kanna, quien una de las arañas caminaba por su espalda, no le dijo nada y la quitó con cuidado — Uno no cambia. Hay gente muy mala y cuando se es malo como Inuyasha no hay arreglo. Hace diez años era un sabelotodo creído, y eso no se cambia estoy segura que será igual — acarició el pelo fino de Kanna — Si Rin tenía que llamar a alguno de sus hermanos para socorrerla para que le ayudara a librarse de casarse con ese hombre tonto ¿por qué no le pidió con más vehemencia al mayor y al mejor?

— Me parece que lo hizo — dijo con simpleza — Pero al parecer no fue tanta la vehemencia y el primero que vino en su ayuda fue Inuyasha. ¡Ya, quédate quieta! Voy a acomodarte ese pelo tuyo.

Sango lo empezó a desenredar, no sin cierta envidia. Le resultaba curioso, las mujeres trataban de cuidárselo de los rayos del sol, y sin embargo ella lo exponía, al aire salitroso, al agua del mar y a su propio sudor, y sin embargo para su suerte, lo tenía más hermoso que las demás. Era una densa mata de pelo negro que brillaba mágicamente a la luz.

— Kagome, si tan solo te esforzaras tendrías a cualquier hombre…

— Basta ya Sango, no empecemos — la interrumpió — ¿Por qué no buscas marido? — Sonrió divertida — Un marido rico que de paso nos mantenga a las dos y a los niños…

— ¿En esta ciudad? — Resopló Sango molesta — ¿En una ciudad en la que nadie se comporta como un hombre? ¿En esta ciudad donde le tienen miedo a Naraku?

Kagome se levantó y se apartó el flequillo que le molestaba en la cara — Si tú no quieres alguno de esos cobardes ¡entonces yo tampoco! — Dejó en el suelo a la pequeña Kanna — Pero al menos de lo que estoy segura es que no cometería el error de confiar en un solo hombre para que nos salve, sobre todo si es Inuyasha Taisho. Lloré tanto cuando Sesshomaru se embarcó… pero cuando Inuyasha lo hizo no derramé ni una lágrima.

Sango la miró arqueando una ceja — Creo que eres un poco injusta, Kagome. ¿Qué te hizo Inuyasha, por Dios? Le tienes tanta antipatía al pobre muchacho.

Kagome bufó — Es por esa actitud… es tan odioso se cree mejor que todos. Inu no Taisho y Sesshomaru trabajaron para ellos y con el pueblo ¿pero él? — Frunció el ceño — No pudo haber hecho eso, porque se consideraba muy por encima de los demás para hacerlo. Su familia era la más rica de la ciudad, y claro que él lo tiene en cuenta.

Sango frunció el cejo — ¿Estás hablando por las limosnas? — Sonrió entre molesta y divertida — ¿De la vez que le arrojaste a la cara las langostas? Nunca lo comprendí. ¡Si todos los de la ciudad nos daban cosas!

— Bueno… —encogió de hombros — pues ahora ya no nos dan cosas — espetó molesta — Sí, me refiero a las limosnas… con el temor de no saber qué comeríamos al día siguiente, no teníamos nada y papá — hizo un mohín al llamarlo — Volvía cada nueve meses, justo para dejar a mamá emba… — hizo una pausa para calmarse, cerró los ojos y respiró — Inuyasha era el peor, ¿acaso no te dabas cuenta? Siempre con su superioridad cuando nos traía cereal, ¡con que desprecio nos miraba! Cada vez que uno de nuestros hermanitos se acercaba, él simplemente se sacudía su ropa.

Sango sonrió más maternal — Pero sabes que es necesario que cada que se acercan sea necesario hacerlo. Siento que eres muy injusta. Inuyasha no es peor, pero tampoco es el mejor. Lo que pasa a mi parecer es que se llevan dos años y por ende son más afines — sonrió divertida — y odiosos.

Kagome la miró boquiabierta — ¡Pues prefiero tener afinidad a un perro que a él!

Sango rodó los ojos — Recuerda que ayudó a uno de nuestros hermanos, para que lo empleara de grumete en la embarcación de uno de los barcos.

Kagome miró suspicaz. _Si claro_ pensó _Habría hecho todo lo posible para que un Higurashi hubiese menos en la ciudad._

— ¿Estás lista? — Expresó Kagome.

— Desde hace rato — Sango meditó un poco — Haremos un trato ¿te parece? Si Inuyasha resulta ser el vanidoso y odioso que dices que es, te amasaré tres pasteles de manzana la semana que viene.

Kagome sonrió con victoria — Ganaré con facilidad. Petulante como es, probablemente pretenda que se le bese su mano. Dicen que estuvo en Italia. Probablemente conoció al Papa y le aprendió algunas cosas — rió divertida — Oye Sango — dijo más seria — ¿Crees que ocupe ropa interior de encaje perfumado?

Sango no le prestó atención a su pregunta — Pero si gano yo — continuó como si nada — Tendrás que llevar vestido toda la semana y serás amable con el señor Clymer.

— ¿A ese tipo? ¡Pero tiene aliento a pescado y es viejo! — Después con un mejor ánimo respondió — Bueno no importa, ganaré. Todos lo notaran, cuando Inuyasha está solo sin su hermano y su padre, es un crío perezoso, lleno de vanidad y condescendencia…

Se calló de momento porque Sango la empujaba a la calle — Y tú, Shippo cuida bien a tus hermanos o te las verás conmigo.

Cuando llegaron al muelle, Kagome casi iba a rastras.

— Bueno Kagome — comentó Ayame, con su pelo café claro ondulándose mientras las hermanas Higurashi pasaban por el muelle — Veo que no soportaste la ansiedad de ver a Inuyasha de nuevo.

Kagome vaciló entre darle una cachetada a esas muchachita o salir corriendo de allí, ¿quién se creía? Ayame era la segunda más linda entre las jóvenes y por supuesto que odiaba a Kagome por ser la primera. Por eso cada que podía le recordaba que ella era una joven chica de dieciséis años, mientras que Kagome seguía siendo una solterona de veintidós. Kagome le dedicó una sonrisa dulce a Ayame, dispuesta a decirle en lo que pensaba cuando Sango la tomó del brazo para alejarla.

— Por favor, no te líes en una riña con la señorita Ayame. Quiero que los Taisho se lo pasen muy bien sin que el señor Inu no Taisho te tenga que sacar del cepo, buenos días — saludó a una señora que pasaba por allí — Ese es, el barco en donde viaja Inuyasha.

Al ver la nave, Kagome se quedó sin habla.

— ¡Eso va contra los estatutos! ¿Lo habrá visto Naraku? Probablemente confiscará el barco y entonces ¿qué hará tu precioso Inuyasha?

Kagome bufó — No es mío. Si acaso fuese de alguien sería de Ayame ¿no vez que lo espera aquí?

— Tienes razón — suspiró Kagome — ¿Qué miran todos allí?

Un grupo de perso nas miraban algo, petrificadas y boquiabiertas. Empezaron a abrirse, pero sin pronunciar palabra. Un hombre caminaba hacia las muchachas. Vestía una chaqueta de color amarillo canario, con un ancho borde de flores y hojas bordadas en el ruedo. La chaqueta cubría una panza enorme, y el sol se reflejaba en los múltiples colores del bordado de seda. Los pantalones que cubrían sus gordas piernas eran de color verde esmeralda; llevaba también una peluca entera cuyos rizos le cubrían. Caminaba por el muelle tambaleándose de vez en cuando, por evidente efecto de la bebida.

Al parecer todos parecían tomarlo como algún funcionario inglés, pero Kagome lo reconoció en seguida. Ni la obesidad, ni la peluca podían deshacer esa expresión de los Taisho. Pese a todo, aún lucía la misma cara heredada. Kagome se adelantó meneando sus faldas para que la notaran, sabía que Inuyasha Taisho era una bazofia y qué mejor… allí estaba la prueba.

— Buenos días Inuyasha — dijo en voz alta y sonriente — Bienvenido a tu casa… te diré que no has cambiado ni un poquito.

En cambio, él se detuvo a mirarla sin comprender aún. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos por el alcohol, se tambaleaba tanto que su acompañante lo tuvo que socorrer.

Kagome lo miró de arriba abajo, y no puedo echar una risa, momentos después la ciudad la estaba imitando. Ni siquiera trataron de evitarlo cuando Rin Taisho llegó al muelle, pero al verlo de esa manera se detuvo en seco.

— Hola Rin, tesoro — dijo Inuyasha en una sonrisa torcida.

Una vez más el hombre lo tuvo que sujetar. Rin miró a su hermano incrédula y la gente finalmente cesó sus risas. Inuyasha no paraba de sonreír, pero la cara de Rin se contrajo más y más hasta que no pudo detenerse y lloró corriendo por el muelle. Ante eso la multitud quedó en sosiego, lo miraron despectivo con su vistosa chaqueta y comenzaron a retomar sus trabajos sin evitar decir por lo bajo como; "Pobre Inu no Taisho" ó "¡Tan buena persona que son los Taisho!"

Al final terminaron quedándose cuatro personas en el muelle; Kagome que disfrutaba todo eso, pues les había asegurado que él no serviría para nada; Sango con el ceño fruncido, el aturdido Inuyasha y su compañero que lo mantenía agarrado.

Kagome no pude borrar su sonrisa ancha, mientras Inuyasha trató de despejarse comprendió por fin lo que pasó y la miró.

— Todo es culpa tuya — le susurró.

Si es que eso se pudiese, Kagome sonrió aún más — Oh, no, no, creo que entiendes mal, la culpa es enteramente tuya Inuyasha, aunque claro te doy meritos al fin les enseñaste tu verdadero ser. Engañaste a muchos pero a mí no. Además… — meditó — creo prudente que me des la dirección de tu sastre cuanto antes, ¿hermana mía acaso no te gustaría un vestido de ese color?

Sango con sus mejillas sonrojadas la miró — Basta ya, Kagome.

Kagome dilató los ojos con inocencia — No sé de qué hablas. Tengo cierta fijación por sus ropas, es mera admiración y su… peluca. Hace años que nadie usa pelucas aquí — miró hacía el viajero — ¡Oh qué tonta! Si te estoy demorando, de seguro debes de estar hambriento — miró con malicia el vientre — Algo como eso, debe de ser un esfuerzo constante.

Inuyasha se quiso arrojar contra ella, pero Miroku se lo impidió.

— ¡Oh Dios! — Kagome se burló — Conque el lechoncito tiene garras…

— Me las pagarás, oh sí, te juro que me las pagarás Kagome Higurashi — aseguró Inuyasha por lo bajo.

— Si claro — rodó los ojos — Y ¿cómo lo harás? ¿Con tartas de crema?

Sango se interpuso entre su hermana e Inuyasha antes de que pudiera decir algo y agregó con rapidez — Parece ser que es hora de que vuelvas a casa Inuyasha. A ver tú — le ordenó a Miroku — te encargarás de su equipaje, una vez que lleguemos es obvio que tendrás que cuidar a tu amo, y Kagome ve a buscar algo para comida.

— Claro que sí señorita — comentó Kagome — En verdad me alegro muchísimo de no ser pariente alguno de los Taisho. Sé que puedo alimentar a nuestros hermanitos, pero eso… — miró la enorme panza de Inuyasha.

— Vete ya — le ordenó su hermana mayor.

Kagome se marchó alegremente hablando en voz alta de todos los pasteles que iba a comer esa semana. Mientras tanto Sango sin pensarlo dos veces jaló a Inuyasha sin importar lo ebrio que estaba. El supuesto sirviente de Inuyasha se quedó en el muelle.

— ¿Cómo se llama? — Le preguntó la muchacha a Inuyasha.

— Miroku — dijo el muchacho con aliento alcohólico apretando los dientes. Su enojo sólo le hacía que sus mejillas se pusieran más rojas y sus negros más oscuros.

Sango se detuvo, apretando el brazo de Inuyasha, sin evitar mirar al hombre parado, inclusive casi pudo asegurar que la miraba entre divertido y desdeñoso — Bueno, pues… ¿qué se me queda viendo Miroku? Traiga las pertenencias de su amo y acompáñeme, y por favor — dijo con un tono de impaciencia — Tráigalas ahora mismo.

Miroku esperó unos segundos, después miró divertido y lascivo de arriba abajo a la pequeña mujer con coleta. Inclinó la cabeza para recoger el pequeño bolso de las ropas prestadas de su primo.

— Si, señorita — dijo con suavidad, caminó detrás de ellos, contemplando el vaivén de las faldas que hacía su trasero.

•°¤*(¯`°•°¤*°´¯)*¤°•

— Le calculo que unos ciento veinte kilos… y eso es mínimo — rió Kagome. Sentada en la cabecera de la mesa. Sango estaba del otro lado, y sus tres hermanos de diferentes tamaños y edades estaban con un cuenco de madera en la mano lleno de humeante guisante de pescado, y una cuchara de madera. Eran preciosos utensilios los trataban como si fuesen de plata fina. La comida era sencilla, no tenía ningún condimento. Se habían acabado las hortalizas y el huerto aún no pintaba muy bien.

— ¿Qué dijo Inu no Taisho? — Preguntó Kagome, aquella sonrisa aún no se le quitaba de la cara.

Sango no pudo evitar fulminar a su hermana. Llevaba trabajando para los Taisho desde hacía cuatros años desde la muerte de la madre de Inuyasha, dos años atrás, se había hecho cargo de las labores domésticas. Rin, la mayor de los hijos se había quedado solterona, ya sea por su forma de ser o por su cuerpo, pero ella había sido la encargada de todo el trabajo que Sango ahora ocupaba, hasta que el inglés Naraku llegó cortejándola solo por el dinero que su padre le brindaba por dote, ella terca no prestó atención. Aunque después de dos semanas de casada comprendió; que tenían razón y lo único que le había pasado es que tenía el remordimiento por todo lo que le había causado a la ciudad. Lo cual había caído en brindarle todo el manejo a Sango y encerrarse en su cuarto, donde pasaba el mayor tiempo bordando. Si no podía hacer nada entonces no quería pensar en eso.

— Creo que no es momento para hablar de eso — Sango con sus ojos cafés les prestó una mirada expresiva a los niños, aunque miraban el plato se les notaba a leguas que ponían atención a la plática.

— El señor Inu no Taisho dice que su esposa siempre malcrió al menor, y que él le había anunciado que algo así pasaría — intervino Shippo — Creo que se refiere a esas ropas molestas y a lo gordo que está. La señorita Rin, lloró a cántaros y por cierto ¿quién es ese tal Miroku, Sango?

La mayor fulminó con la mirada al joven Higurashi.

— Shippo, te he dicho muchas veces que no te metas en conversaciones que no te conciernen, menos sin son de adultos y que no escuches detrás de las puertas, además que te encargué cuidar de tu hermana.

Con un poco de timidez la hermana menor habló; — Pero yo también fui, nos escondimos en el…

Shippo le tapó la boca — Ambos lo escuchamos, además sí que la estaba cuidando — dijo algo herido — ¿Y quién es ese tal Miroku?

— Me parece que es el sirviente de Inuyasha — después Sango entrecerró los ojos — No me cambies el tema. Te he dicho mil veces que…

— ¿Es que acaso no hay pastel de manzana en esta casa? — Interrumpió abruptamente Kagome — No quiero malgastar más tiempo en hablar en Inuyasha Taisho, lo único que puedo agradecer es que ya mostró su verdadera faceta y por cierto Shippo, quiero que mañana traigas langostas de la ensenada.

— ¡Otra vez! — Gruñó.

— Tú — señaló a Kanna — Verás si ya maduraron las zarzamoras y tú Kohaku me acompañarás a cortar leña.

— ¿Leña? — Se extrañó su hermana mayor — ¿Acaso crees que la Shikon no Tama pueda cargar tanto?

Sin pensarlo dos veces Kagome se erguió siempre que alguien (quien sea) hacía mención de su barco. Aunque no era una embarcación fantástica, inclusive aquél muchacho podría tener la razón cuando le dijo; "La Shikon no Tama puede flotar, pero es muy obvio que no le gusta navegar" de todas maneras era su barco, lo único que le había dejado su padre en herencia, además le servía para poder alimentar a la familia y estaba orgullosa de tenerlo.

— Puede cargarlo, además, necesitamos el dinero, alguien tendrá que pagar muchas manzanas.

Sango no pudo evitar bajar la cabeza al ver en su cuenco lleno de una rebanada de manzana. A veces cuando no tenían, tomaba _prestada_las provisiones de la cocina de Inu no Taisho. Era muy raro pero cuando lo hacía eran poco y en seguida trataba de devolverlas, pero no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por ello. Pero Inu no Taisho al parecer estaba preocupado en compadecerse a sí mismo como Rin lo estaba en llorar sus penas ya que ni se percataban de ese pequeño robo.

Aunque Shippo no pudo evitar embarrarle un pedazo de dulce al cabello de Kanna, la cual lloró y con eso se dio por terminado alguna conversación adulta.

•°¤*(¯`°•°¤*°´¯)*¤°•

Al otro día Inuyasha amaneció con la mandíbula adolorida por haberla apretado tanto. El enojo le duraba hasta dormido. A su llegada había padecido lo peor. Estaba preocupado, la herida le había vuelto a doler y miró el muelle rodeado de ingleses a lomos de caballos, obviamente buscando a alguien; a él y lo peor era que se había enfrentado a esa malcriada de Kagome Higurashi quien se había burlado de él. ¡Qué rápido se habían convencido lo que esa muchachita les había hecho creer! ¡Con cuanta celeridad se habían olvidado de lo que alguna vez había sido!

Cuando llegó a la casa de su padre ya era tarde, la noticia se había esparcido. Rin estaba en la cama de su padre llorando a moco tendido. Inu no Taisho apenas si lo miró y le dijo que se retirara, como si verlo le disgustara tanto al punto de dejarlo sin palabras.

Aún seguía débil por la pérdida de sangre y muy furioso por lo ocurrido en el muelle, y lo peor había sido ¡que ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de defenderse! Siguió a Miroku hasta su cuarto y se tumbó en él.

Ni siquiera lo animó al ver a Miroku, duque de toda Rusia, cargando su equipaje. Cayó en un sueño liviano en donde imagino estrangulando a Kagome Higurashi, aunque por otra parte el sueño terminaba haciéndole el amor como un loco. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan linda? El espantó de verse tentado por ella no lo dejaba en paz.

Y ahora, con el dolor de cabeza y hombro, aún seguía tendido en la cama mirando el techo. Una parte de su cerebro la que no había sido llenada de furia comenzaba a trabajar. Quizás era mejor que todos se hubiesen tragado su disfraz. Había visto en Nueva Sussex como los soldados gobernaban la ciudad, como del también había escuchado como trataban a los americanos, pudo inclusive ver como sus mercancías se vendían por menos de la mitad…

Tal vez en Warbrooke sucedía lo mismo.

Lo primero que le cruzó en la cabeza era llamar a Rin, enseñarle su herida y confesarse de que él era el Corsario, era probable que su hermana lo entendiese y lo protegiera de la cólera de los ingleses. Además le hubiese gustado verle la cara emocionada al enterarse que no era lo que aparentaba, aunque al mismo tiempo comprendió que la podía meter en peligros.

Miroku soñoliento se dejó caer en la silla.

— ¡Esa mujer! — Dijo con un mohín — ¿Sabes lo que me hizo? — Chasqueó la lengua — Me hizo levantarme desde el amanecer para que cortara leña — expresó con cierta extrañeza en la voz — Gracias a Dios, que medio he visto a mis peones hacer eso, tuve una idea. Sin embargo, esa mujer no acepta la menor vacilación.

— ¿Kagome? — Preguntó Inuyasha burlón. Sólo pensar en ella le daba ganas de agarrar su cuello.

— No, la otra, Sango — Miroku dejó pender su cabeza entre las manos.

Inuyasha lo conocía mejor que nadie y sabía sus cambios de humor y lo mejor para estos casos era no permitirle auto compadecerse. Logró incorporarse. Las sábanas cayeron, dejando al descubierto su vendaje que rodeaba sus hombros fuertes y anchos.

— Creo que no debo enseñarle a nadie como soy en verdad — comentó serio — Creo que debo de seguir usando estas ropas llamativas hasta que mi herida cicatrice y que el Corsario halla pasado a mejor vida — meditó un momento — ¿Podrías prestarme algún criado? Ya sabes, alguien discreto que no tema al peligro.

— Todos somos rusos y los rusos no le tememos a nadie ¿Piensas presentarte de nuevo como el Corsario? — Dilató los ojos ansiosos.

— Puede ser.

Lo único que quería Inuyasha era ajustar cuentas con Kagome por haberse burlado de él. Se imaginó vestido de negro, trepando hasta la ventana de la muchacha para atarle sus manos a los postes de la cama y…

— ¿Me estás escuchando, Inuyasha? — Acusó Miroku — No he conocido a gente más insolente que tus americanos. Debería de zarpar a mi patria, antes de conocer a más americanos, pero te soy franco — le sonrió divertido — Esta idea del Corsario me emociona mucho. Enviaré mi barco al sur para más prendas y pelucas nuevas.

— Creo es mejor que me dejes a uno de esos criados con los que…

— No — repuso Miroku pensativo — En realidad en lo que te metiste me divierte mucho mi buen amigo y me quedaré, por supuesto desempeñaré el papel ese, de sirviente tuyo y guardaré tu secreto — entrecerró los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa animada — Y haré que esa Sango Higurashi lamente todo lo que me dijo esta mañana.

— Me parece bien — aceptó Inuyasha — Entonces, seguimos juntos. Seré el más delicado joven americano. Y tú enseñarás a trabajar a nuestro pueblo.

Eso hizo que Miroku frunciera el ceño.

— Si alguien me manda a trabajar a los campos juro que renuncio — aunque rió — ¡Pero qué cosas le diré a mi familia!

— Espero que al menos tu familia te dé más créditos que a mí la mía — frunció las cejas — ¿Empezamos a luchar con esta ropa? En serio ya empiezo a odiar esta peluca…

* * *

><p>¡Hola! C:<p>

¿Les gustó? Espero que sí… siento si Kagome odia un poquito a Inuyasha, pero en verdad no es tan así… y ¿qué será del Corsario? Me divierto tanto adaptando esta historia, espero no tardarme mucho.

Tengo el estómago revuelto… creo que un día moriré por la gula… aunque mi familia y sus remedios caseros, llevo dos tequilas con limón creo que ya me siento mejor… x.x

Ah, por cierto queremos agradecer sus reviews ;) son valiosos para nosotras si es que llegasen a tener alguna duda, los contestamos.

**¡No olviden dejar reviews, así me animan!  
><strong>

**Adaptitgirl**


	3. Capítulo 3

_**InuYasha © Rumiko Takahashi **_

_**Adaptación de la novela de Jude Deveraux "The Raider/El Corsario"**_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3<p>

* * *

><p>Inuyasha se tomó bastante tiempo para vestirse, después de checarse la herida, su amigo la ayudó a rellenarle las partes que eran necesarias en su pantalón de satén. Inuyasha odiaba todo eso, ponerse tantos bultos y esa peluca empolvada, cuando se hubo terminado de su patético disfraz, la frente le empezaba a sudar.<p>

— En realidad no sé si vale la pena esta gente — comentó el joven amargado.

— Pero es tu gente — le recalcó Miroku, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Pero se volvieron en mi contra.

No pudo evitar imaginarse a Kagome Higurashi riéndose de él en el muelle, si no hubiese estado ella allí, la gente no le hubiese creído con tanta facilidad.

A las once en punto entró al salón de la casa. Le esperaban mucha gente y se percató en seguida que sólo pretendían hacer el quehacer en la casa de los Taisho, ya que sólo lo miraban para verlo. Por un momento contuvo el aliento, estaba seguro que se echarían a reír y le dirían que se quitara el disfraz porque estaba en casa y con amigos. Uno a uno fue bajando la vista a las copas que tenían en la mano.

Inuyasha le echó un vistazo a Sango, quien dirigía a las dos mujeres encargadas de cocinar. El salón era una combinación de cocina, sala y cuarto de reuniones. Puesto que la familia Montgomery era dueña de la mayor parte de Warbrooke, también la mayor parte de los nego cios corrían por su cuenta. Durante el día, casi todos los vecinos de la ciudad se presentaban en ese salón por un motivo u otro. Inu no Taisho siempre había cuidado de que hubiera alimentos y bebida preparados para todos cuantos llegaban a la casa.

Se hallaban en un rincón dos hombres charlando en voz bastante alta.

— Mi yerno cultivó este trigo él sólo, pero antes de llevarlo a España lo llevé a Inglaterra para su inspección.

— A mi me obligaron a llevar a Inglaterra el cacao de Brasil antes de desembarcarlo en Boston.

Los hombres miraban a Inuyasha por sobre las copas, pero él fingía no oír, si ni le prestaban atención ¿por qué debería de hacerlo él?

— Y yo perdí mi barco por sesenta libras — dijo Jaken.

Inuyasha contempló el enorme plato que Sango le había dejado, mientras comía escuchaba el relato de Jaken. Sin duda, el vecino ya lo había contado miles de veces, pero era obvio que lo repetían sólo en beneficio de Inuyasha. Todos describieron lo hermoso que era el barco, de lo cuán orgulloso estaba de él. Pero el hombre había disgustado a Naraku por una parcela de terreno que se negaba a vender al inglés.

Naraku había asegurado que Jaken tenía mercancía de contrabando. Como no se halló nada en esa supuesta inspección le destruyeron un sótano lleno de provisiones, la ropa de cama fue desgarrada, los muebles destrozados y sus hijas aterrorizadas. Jaken trató de recobrar el barco, pero se le dijo que tenía que pagar una fianza de sesenta libras, además de que Naraku había destrozado todo cuanto tenía sin contar el hecho de que tenía que presentar el caso ante la Corte Colonial, la cual sólo había un juez y no un jurado. Así que su libertad del supuesto contrabando había sido perdida por no probar su inocencia.

Inuyasha pronto se olvidó de sus angustias cuando contempló a Jaken, había sido aniquilado por un codicioso inglés y con toda legalidad y Naraku había obtenido lo que había deseado, las parcelas y sus cosas.

Inuyasha mantuvo la cabeza gacha, en realidad hervía en ira, sabía que lo estaban provocando, que en cualquier momento, saldría el hombre que ellos conocerían, porque todo Taisho tenía que ayudar a los hombres del lugar ya que ellos no podían. Al final se contuvo, tenía un disfraz el cual cubrir, aunque también se salvó más al ver que abrieron la puerta, dando paso a Kagome Higurashi, quien traía consigo un par de cestos de ostras.

La muchacha echó un vistazo, quienes permanecían muy quietos como si esperaban que una tormenta se desatara, en seguida comprendió.

— ¿Todavía conservan las esperanzas, eh? — Rió — ¿Todavía creen que este Taisho los ayudará? Dios sólo hizo a un Taisho, y es Sesshomaru. Este no merece el apellido. Toma, Sango — agregó, dándole a su hermano los cestos — Creo que te hará falta — echó una mirada burlona. Aunque él no había levantado los ojos de su plato — Con él aquí, uno tiene mucho que mirar.

Con lentitud, Inuyasha levantó la cara, trató de disimular su cólera aunque lo consiguió a medias.

— Buen día, señorita Kagome — saludó en voz baja — ¿Vende ostras? ¿No tiene marido quien la mantenga?

Los hombres sentados empezaron a reír entre dientes. Kagome era muy linda, y casi todos los sentados le habían propuesto casamiento al morir sus esposas, la mayoría en realidad soñaba con poseerla. Pero claro, allí había un nombre que insinuaba que no la quería.

— Puedo mantenerme sola — agregó, irguiéndose lo más que pudo — No quiero a un hombre que me diga qué hacer o cómo hacerlo.

— Entiendo — la miró de arriba abajo. Kagome había descubierto que no podía pilotear su barco con ropas de mujer así que había utilizado ropas de marinero. Usaba botas altas bajo los pantalones abolsados, que le llegaban a la rodilla, y completaba el atuendo con una blusa holgada y un chaleco sin botones. Vestía como casi todos los hombres de War brooke, aunque su cintura era muy estrecha y debía ajustar mucho el cinturón para sostener los pantalones.

— Dígame — continuó Inuyasha sereno — ¿Aún quiere la dirección de mi sastre?

Los hombres rieron con más fuerza de la que el chiste merecía. Muchos la había visto por el muelle, hasta con ropas masculinas tenía curvas de mujer envidiable.

Sango intervino antes de que otra pulla saliera.

— Gracias, Kagome, ¿podrías traerme más arenque?

Su hermana asintió aún furiosa con Inuyasha por haberse burlado de ella. Lo fulminó con la mirada, sin molestar en saludar a los que disfrutaban su humillación, y salió del lugar sin volver la cabeza.

Sango retiró el plato de Inuyasha molesta, aunque no dijo nada al final, era el hijo del patrón. Miró a Miroku quien holgazaneaba ante la puerta.

— Lleva esto a los cerdos… ¡y date prisa!

Miroku abrió la boca pero se abstuvo de decirlo, sus ojos estaban chispeantes — Si señorita — le dijo — Aunque yo no soy de los que contradicen a las mujeres.

Ante eso estallaron nuevas carcajadas, por un momento Inuyasha se sentó parte de ellos y no un desconocido. Pero cuando se paró las risas cesaron, no estaba acostumbrado a la protuberancia que cargaba, así que su estómago ficticio chocó con la mesa, dándose tumbos por el lugar, pegándose en el hombro, la herida se abrió un poco, y entre el dolor y la confusión tardo un poco en equilibrarse. Para él, la escena era muy divertida pero para los demás había sido patética, cuando los miró, vio piedad en sus ojos. Salió de lugar un poco molesto, ya era hora de presentarse ante Naraku.

Estaba justo en donde se había imaginado que estaría; en el despacho de los Taisho que usaban desde hacía tres generaciones. Naraku se encontraba leyendo libros contables, y antes de que notara su presencia, Inuyasha tuvo tiempo de estudiar la habitación. Vio que los retratos de su antepasado habían sido quitados, el armario que había sido de su madre estaba cerrado con candado. Al parecer tenía muchas intenciones de quedarse para siempre.

Inuyasha carraspeó.

Naraku levantó la vista, sus ojos lo atraparon, eran codiciosos y penetrantes como diamantes. _Este hombre es capaz de todo_ pensó el joven _Tanto bueno como malo. _

Naraku lo miró de arriba abajo como sopesando lo que le habían dicho de él con su dura mirada.

Inuyasha se dijo que si tenía que engañarlo tenía que esforzarse mucho, sacó un pañuelo de encaje.

— ¡Qué calor hace hoy! Me estoy desmayando — entró con pasitos cortos, dejando que sus caderas lo llevaran a la ventana, Se recostó contra el marco, secándose la transpiración de su cuello con delicadeza.

Naraku reclinó la silla, lo estudiaba en silencio.

Inuyasha miró por la ventana en un gesto de pereza. Miroku estaba arrojando comida a los pollos, pero lo hacía de tal modo que la brisa se llevaba la mitad de las semillas. Sango corrió hacia él, con el delantal al vuelo, y dos de sus hermanitos pegados a sus talones.

— Tengo entendido que eres mi flamante cuñado — se volvió hacía el intruso.

Naraku se llevó un momento en contestar — Si, lo soy.

Inuyasha se apartó de la ventana para sentarse con pereza, cruzando las piernas hasta donde se lo permitían sus piernas y cintura acolchonada.

— ¿Y cómo es eso que le estás robando al pueblo?

Pasó un instante, los ojos de ese hombre reflejaban su alma. Casi se le veía hacer cálculos mentales.

— No hago nada ilegal — dijo con voz contenida.

— Supongo que te casaste con mi hermana, la solterona — le expresó — Para tener acceso a los dos mil cuatrocientos metros de muelle que poseemos los Taisho.

Naraku no respondió, pero sus ojos centelleaban y su mano se movía intranquila en el cajón. Se preguntó si guardaba un arma.

— Quizás conviene que nos tratáramos de entender mejor — dijo con voz fatigada — Te diré… nunca he estado a gusto con los Taisho. Mi familia es muy patán, además de agresivos — aseguró — Yo prefiero la música, la cultura, el buen comer… odio estar al lado de marineros malolientes — fingió un leve estremecimiento — Pero mi padre decidió hacer de mí un buen hombre — dijo burlón — Según sus propias palabras, y me alejó de la casa. El dinero se fue tan rápido que me vi pronto a regresar — sonrió pero el otro no dijo nada — Si fuera mi otro hermano tendría el derecho de expulsarte — señaló con la cabeza el armario cerrado — Debe de estar llenos de documentos, quizás hasta algunas escrituras de propiedad, además adivino que usaste los fondos de los Taisho para obtenerlas, así que legalmente son de los Taisho.

Los ojos de Naraku estaban a punto de saltar. Parecía a punto de estallar.

— Hagamos un trato. No tengo planeo estar sumido en papeles, ni confinado en un barco, ni hacer actos heroicos como haría mi hermano. Si te comprometes a no vender ninguna de nuestras tierras…porque oh sí, los Taisho jamás vendemos tierras, y a pagarme el veinticinco por ciento de tus ganancias, digamos que no me entrometeré en tus actividades.

Naraku quedó boquiabierto, sus ojos pasaron de peligrosos a desconfiados.

— ¿Por qué? — Fue todo cuanto dijo.

— ¿Y por qué no? No veo la necesidad de esforzarme con esta gente. Mi hermana ni siquiera se ha molestado en darme la bienvenida, sólo porque no respondo al ideal de los Taisho. Además es más fácil que tú trabajes.

Su cuñado se relajó y su mano se apartó del cajón, aunque había cautela en sus ojos.

— ¿Por qué volviste?

Inuyasha dejó escapar una risa — Querido amigo, volví porque querían que acabara contigo.

Naraku estuvo a punto de sonreír y se tranquilizó más — Quizás podamos trabajar juntos.

— Oh ya lo creo.

Inuyasha comenzó a hablar perezosamente como para dar la impresión de que no se interesaba en lo absoluto, pero lo cierto era, que en verdad quería saber cuánto se había endeudado el patrimonio de los Taisho por los actos de ese hombre, y si era posible, cuáles eran sus planes. El hecho de ser funcionario de aduanas le otorgaba mucho poder; quedaba librado a su integridad el que abusara o no de él.

Mientras trataba de obtener esa información, vio aparecer una cabeza en la parte alta de la ventana, era la cara invertida de uno de los Higurashi. Desapareció casi de inmediato, pero había comprendido que el pequeño había escuchado. Entonces saludó a Naraku con un bamboleo de la mano.

— Es tarde, seguiremos charlando después, creo que daré un paseo y dormiré hasta la cena.

Bostezó detrás del pañuelo y se retiró sin decir más.

— Si llego a echar mano de ese niño — murmuró por lo bajo — Le ataré las orejas al cuello.

No podía apretar el paso, tenía una imagen torpe qué cuidar por su alguien lo veía pero tenía que alcanzar a la criatura antes de que dijera algo y averiguara qué tanto había escuchado. Si lo sorprendía haciendo cosas indebidas, aunque recordó que cuando él era niño había escapado muchas veces al bosque.

Siguió un viejo sendero indio hacia el interior silencioso y oscuro del bosque que crecía detrás de su casa. Más allá había un barranco que descendía en una pequeña playa rocosa, llamada Ensenada Farrier. Hacía allí se encaminó.

Descendió con destreza y se encontró cara con el niño a quien lo había pillado. Estaba con Kagome,

— Puedes irte, Shippo — indicó altanera, con los ojos clavados en Inuyasha. Reflejaban todo su odio.

— Pero Kagome, todavía no te conté…

— ¡Shippo! — Exclamó con aspereza.

El niño trepó por el barranco. Oyó sus pasos al retroceder pero Inuyasha no dijo nada, quería averiguar cuánto sabía la muchacha.

— Ahora sabemos en verdad por qué volviste. Esos tontos pensaban que los iba a ayudar, pero estoy segura que con el veinticinco por ciento podrás llenarte de encajes ¿no?

Inuyasha trató de que su cara no revelara sus emociones. Al parecer el crío le había contado todo, ¡y qué memoria la suya, por no mencionar la agudeza de su oído! Se volvió a espaldas para que Kagome no le viera el rostro. Pensó en cómo decirle para que el chisme no se desatara entre la gente y… ¡menos en su padre! De por si estaba inválido y ese golpe podría hacerlo llegar a la tumba. Se volvió a ella sonriente.

— ¿Cuánto me cobrarás por no abrir la boca?

— No me vendo por dinero.

Inuyasha la recorrió con la mirada burlona. Después se llevó el pañuelo a la nariz, como para evitar el hedor a pescado de sus ropas.

— Me doy cuenta.

Kagome avanzó a él. Sin duda, Inuyasha era más alta, pero la postura encorvada que mantenía lo reducía a la de ella.

— Eres capaz de aceptar el dinero de un hombre que arruina a tu gente, sólo para seguir comprándote ropa de seda.

En ese momento Inuyasha olvidó las cuentas que debía ajustar con ella, sólo tuvo conciencia del fuego que ardía en aquellos ojos, en los pechos que palpitaban tan cerca de su torso. Ella empezó a gritarle insultos como nunca los había oído en boca de una mujer, pero él no escuchó una palabra. Los labios de Kagome llegaron a estar muy cerca de los suyos. La muchacha se detuvo abruptamente y retrocedió. Inuyasha respiraba casi jadeando. Kagome irguió la espalda y lo miró parpadeando, como si estuviera confundida. Inuyasha se recobró. Echó una mirada nostálgica al mar, con ganas de arrojarse al agua, que podía enfriarle el ánimo.

— ¿Y a quién pretendes decirle todo esto? — Preguntó por fin sin mirarla. Se sentía tan solo, tan íntimo que no confiaba en él mismo.

— La gente tiene miedo de Naraku porque representa al rey… por no mencionar a la Marina Inglesa. Pero a ti no te temen. Si supiesen lo que Shippo escuchó, primero te torturarían antes de ahorcarte. Jamás te perdonarían, además de que quieren a quién culpar por lo de Jaken.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer con esto?

— Tu padre moriría si se enterase…

Kagome contempló la playa. A poca distancia estaba la cesta en medio de la arena que estaba buscando.

— Tal vez pueda facilitarte eso — Inuyasha trató de mantener el aire desenvuelto y de disimular el enérgico deseo que corría por su cuerpo — Si se lo dices a otras personas — amenazó — Aunque sea a tu hermana, tu familia pagará la consecuencias, y todos tus hermanos están sanos y salvos.

La miró de frente y algo se le apretó en su pecho al comprobar que ella creía en lo que le decía. Lo conocían desde su nacimiento, ¿nadie era capaz de decir que Inuyasha Taisho era capaz de hacer semejante cosa?

— ¿Se-sería capaz? — Tartamudeó.

Inuyasha simplemente la miró sin decirle nada.

— Comparado contigo, Naraku parece un ángel del Señor. Al menos actúa en parte para beneficiar al país, pero tú sólo lo haces por codicia.

Giró sobre sus talones para dejarlo solo, pero en cambio un impulso la obligó a volverse para darle una bofetada en pleno rostro. La peluca despidió una nube de polvo.

Inuyasha había visto llegar el golpe pero no había hecho nada para impedirlo Quien hubiera oído lo de aquella mañana tenía derecho a abofetear a la causa de sus dolores. Hundió las manos en el acolchado de sus muslos para no estrecharla entre sus brazos y darle un beso.

— Te compadezco — susurró ella — Me compadezco de todos nosotros — se giró para internarse en el bosque.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! C:<p>

Perdonen por la tardanza, espero que no me atrase demasiado. Y sí, ojalá e Inuyasha la hubiese besado para tranquilizar a Kagome. Gracias por sus reviews

¡Nos vemos en el próximo!

**Dejen reviews**

**Adaptitgirl**


End file.
